Beastboy's Date
by Atticus Flame
Summary: Beastboy's asked Raven out for a date. Will things go as planned, or will the both of them be haunted by memories of the past? Find out!
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely DO NOT own any of the Teen Titans characters. So don't sue me.

**Summary: **A little insight on the Rae/BB relationship. Beastboy asks Rae out on a date. Will things go as planned? Or will memories come nack to haunt them? Find out!

Even from a hundred feet away, anyone could hear Cyborg and Beastboy furiously tapping on their video game controllers, trying to outdo each other in a fast-paced match of Mega Deathmatch III. Cyborg was smirking slightly; he was on the winning end. Beastboy was gnashing his teeth together, he still had a chance even though his character's hitpoints were slowly dwindling down to nothing.

"Funny. Anyone would think you two had nothing better to do", said a slightly amused voice behind them. Beastboy knew that quiet voice anywhere.

Raven sat cross-legged beside the two, eyes closed. "You might wanna try relaxing your hold a bit on those controllers. They're on the brink of being completely crushed."

Beastboy glanced around at her. She was always the one who could have a hold on him. Raven looked so serene, so calm as she slowly started levitating. The sun's rays filtering through the window hit her hair, giving her hair a sort of halo around it. He'd always liked her dark indigo hair…and the way it always fell into place to frame her face…..

Cyborg's cry of triumph jolted Beastboy back to reality. He'd lost! All because he was too busy admiring Raven. Well, not that he was complaining about it, thought Gar after a while. He was in the process of packing back the video game console when he sensed Raven right behind him.

"Garfield?"

He turned, and found himself staring straight into her dark blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you staring at me back then?"

"H-huh?"

"You heard me." Her tone was neither accusatory nor angry, but plain curious.

"Well…..I erm….." He stood up, ruffled his hair back a little, and found himself completely forgetting how to speak.

"Yes?"

"D'youwanggowtwimme?"

"Er…."

Beastboy found his face rapidly heating up. He just wanted this to be over and done with. "Uh….Raven? D-do you…..d'you wanna go out with me?" He gave her a weak grin after he had said this.

Raven blinked in surprise. She was a little taken aback, but managed a small smile. "Sure….why not?"

Gar heaved a great sigh of relief. "Suh-weet! How does eight on Friday night sound?"

"Well….ok."

Beastboy could have done a triple backflip. "Great! We're going to the carnival. You know, the one near the port."

"Oh….there. Okay. Well….later, Gar."

"Yeah…."

Raven walked off, her cheeks going slightly pink. Her heart was beating wildly, and, she thought with a smile, she probably wasn't the only one.

Wooohoooo! That's it for the first chapter! This is my very first fanfic ever, so reviews, please!


	2. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely DO NOT own any of the Teen Titans characters. So don't sue me.

**Summary: **A little insight on the Rae/BB relationship. Beastboy asks Rae out on a date. Will things go as planned? Or will memories come back to haunt them? Find out!

Raven lay spread-eagled on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking…thinking about what Gar had said yesterday. The carnival….it had been in town once before. That was about a year ago, when…..

"_Terra_."

That was it. It was the very same carnival the two of them had been to, before the earth-manipulater switched sides and went ahead to work for Slade. Did Beastboy forget it was the very same one, or was he intent on starting anew with her?

"Raven, you stupid ass. You're not always _that_ important to everyone, you know."

But then again, she couldn't help feeling a little hurt that she didn't mean as much to Beastboy as Terra did. And there was something welling inside her…..something like….

"Urgh. _No._ I am NOT jealous", Raven muttered, sitting up and covering her face with her hands. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried pulling herself together, and let out a small sigh.

"Towards whom are you feeling most troubled against, Raven?"

Raven jolted upright and turned around. There was the Tameranian, right behind her, with a faintly puzzled look playing across her features.

"Kory! How did you get in?"

"I observed that your door was ajar, and I overheard you muttering something about jealousy", said Starfire, looking a little guilty now. "Forgive me for my intrusion, but please do confide in me your problems."

"Well, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

A look of sudden realization dawned upon Starfire, and she started giggling to herself.

"What?" Despite herself, Raven turned a little pink. "What?"

"No," began Starfire, easing a little on her laughter, "No, it is just that….the last time I have witnessed somebody with an inability to talk was Beastboy. Is there anything…_amiss_…with the two of you?"

Raven really didn't like the way she emphasized on the word 'amiss'.

"Perhaps you two are about to undergo a period called 'dating'?"

Raven banged her head against a wall.

"Glorious! I am most pleased with you two! Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

The Azarathean stared at her friend's eager face. Yup, she thought. Maybe she _did_ need a little help.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was on his knees before Cyborg.

"Come on, Cy…"

"No."

"I'll return it to you in one piece!"

"No."

"I'll do anything! Just loan the T-Car to me on Friday night to take Rav.."

Gar stopped. He'd slipped! He looked anxiously around at his buddy to see whether he'd guessed why he wanted his automobile so much. And unfortunately for him, he did, for Vic was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ahem….so, being a little Casanova, now are we?"

Beastboy flushed bright crimson. "I just wanna have a decent ride for her. I promise I won't wreck the car. Just please, _PLEASE_ loan it to me tomorrow!"

Cyborg looked down at his desperate pal, who was now hugging his knees. "Alright, alright, I'll loan it to you just this once. But if I find a single scratch on it…"

Garfield jumped for joy. "Thanks a million, dude!" He practically danced his way out of the garage.

Raven was trying to keep in mind all the bits and pieces of advice Koriand'r had given her from her past experiences with Robin. She sighed, doubting the advice of a terribly naïve alien from another planet could help her from averting disaster. Still, she wanted Beastboy to have a good time.

A clock beside her beeped. It showed exactly twelve midnight. "Great", she said, flopping down on her bed. "Just sixteen more hours to make a complete fool of myself." Then again, in a small welling of her heart, she _was_ kind of looking forward to the date. Beastboy was fun to be with, even if it was in an annoying, stupid, childish, immature, cute, adorable……

Raven sighed. "Raven my dear, you're in big trouble", she said, before pulling up the bed covers to her chin.


	3. Thoughts, Memories and Injury

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely DO NOT own any of the Teen Titans characters. So don't sue me.

**Summary: **A little insight on the Rae/BB relationship. Beastboy asks Rae out on a date. Will things go as planned? Or will memories come back to haunt them? Find out!

Friday night. Beastboy's stomach lurched, knowing all too well what could happen in case he slipped. Nervously, he made his way towards Raven's room, a dead weight forming in his stomach. He couldn't feel his feet. And the walk to her room seemed to stretch for hours.

Finally, he was standing in front of it. "Ok, Gar", he said to himself, his voice a little shaky. "This is it." Holding his breath, he knocked on the door.

Beastboy had to restrain himself from exclaiming too loudly. Standing in the doorway was Raven, but she had abandoned her usual dark blue robes. She was dressed in a pair of slightly faded jeans and a black jacket housed a white shirt.

"So…we're going out now?"

"Y-you…you look…"

Raven looked uncomfortable. "Do you think it's too different? I'll go cha.."

"No!" Beastboy said all of a sudden, and even Raven looked a little shocked. "No…you look…perfect."

The girl stared at him for a split second, and then smiled, staring at the floor. "So, erm….are we walking?"

"Nah. We're taking the T-Car."

Her eyes widened. "But Cy never…"

"Well, I had to do a little begging, and he said yes just this once."

"You really didn't have to…"

"It's not that. I _wanted_ to." Beastboy paused, and then said, "For you."

Raven looked at him with misted eyes. He…cared about her! A small bout of happiness swelled inside her like a balloon, but she quickly calmed herself down when she noticed a potted plant nearby starting to float.

"Come on, Raven, let's go before the night ends!" Beastboy's face was shining with joy. He grabbed the hand of a blushing Raven, and sprinted down to the garage.

"Ladies first", he said, pulling the car door open for her. After he closed the door behind her, he hurried over to the other side and got in.

"Uh…Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, er…in case it turns out to be a bumpy ride…."

"Tell me you _know_ how to work this thing."

Beastboy looked at her sheepishly.

"BEASTBOY!"

"Well, it really shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Raven slapped her forehead.

Beastboy looked nervously at the numerous buttons and what-not that lay in front of him. Palms sweaty, he held out a shaky finger and….

_SKACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The two Titans were thrown back in their seats. The freaking car was speeding out of control!

Frantically, Beastboy tried to grab hold of the car's steering wheel. He managed to take control of the car, but his driving skills were sorely lacking. The car careened from left to right, and left again, all throughout the street, scattering people on the sidewalks and knocking over mail boxes.

Raven finally got over the shock, and shouted:

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

The T-Car's wheels were still rolling madly, but the car itself stopped in its tracks. Black energy surrounded the car's key, and it was pulled out. Finally, the wheels screeched to a halt.

Raven and Beastboy's eyes were still wide and round after the scary moment. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke out in peals of laughter. It really wasn't too funny, but they couldn't help themselves. Well, except for Raven, that is, after a streetlight shattered behind them.

Surprisingly enough, they had stopped right in front of their destination. After Raven got out of the T-Car (which, miraculously, survived the incident without a single scratch on its surface), Beastboy stopped and gazed at the carnival with a look of reminiscence on his face. Unfortunately, Raven noticed this.

He remembered after all… 

Raven was deep in thought all through the way into the carnival. He remembered…and still he brought her here? But why? Why would he want to go through the pain of relieving the loss of Terra again? She didn't understand. She _couldn't._

"SCORE!" The voice of Beastboy seemed rather far away, and brought her back to reality. Raven looked up. He'd won a giant stuffed chicken from the coconut shy.

"Here", he said, handing her over the chicken. Raven took it, and something seemed to strike her. "Beastboy…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember our last trip to the carnival? You gave me a giant chicken then, too."

Beastboy grinned. "Heheh, I thought you'd forgotten! But you said you didn't like giant chickens."

"Well….maybe I'll let you give me one, just for tonight. Seeing as.."

"Yeah…Our first…"

"Uhuh. Date." Raven spoke to the ground, cuffing it with her black sneakers. A tiny mound of dirt cleared off, to reveal something shiny underneath it.

"Sweet! A penny! Must be my lucky day", said Beastboy. He was about to pocket it, when he stopped. "Take it", he said, putting it in Raven's free palm.

"No. You keep it. You've already given one to me."

"Oh….yeah, I did. When your…dad.."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "He may have created me. But he was never my dad. Never."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Really."

Beastboy reached out for her hand. Raven looked up at the contact.

"Back then, I thought…I mean, we thought we'd lost you."

"But I came back, anyway."

"As a _kid_. But you looked really cute anyway."

"You think so?" A small smile spread across her face. _He thought I was cute!_

"Yeah, sure you were!"

Oh boy! He agreed! 

"And I thought the white cape made you look more innocent."

_Garfield Logan, I love you so much! I could kiss you now! I - get a grip, Raven._

"Well, thanks, I appreciate that", said Raven. Her heart was still beating wildly, but she knew she had to keep her emotions in check.

After a few rounds in the carnival, the pair decided to take the Ferris wheel. Raven looked uncomfortably at the floor of their compartment, and hugged the giant chicken a little tighter.

"Why? What's wrong, Raven?"

"It's nothing, Gar."

"You can tell me. It's okay."

Raven took a great, shuddering breath. "I've always been…a little afraid of heights."

"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I…didn't want to spoil this for you. I thought you kinda liked this ride. I mean, you and Terra went here….before she..before Slade…"

"It wasn't her fault!" Beastboy yelled so suddenly, Raven looked shocked. Something in the background splintered.

"You're right", said Raven, her lower lip trembling slightly. "You know, I really shouldn't be here. Thanks Beastboy, but I'm going home now."

"No…Raven, please…"

"Let go of me…"

"Raven…"

"LET GO!" A stall below them blew up, and screams of shock were heard. Raven's eyes were glistening. She took one last withering look at Beastboy's guilty face, and flew off.

Suddenly a flying car knocked her out of the air. Gar heard her small gasp of surprise, as she fell, in slow motion, to hit the ground below.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy screamed, turning into a hawk and rushing to her aid. Her eyes were closed and Beastboy felt something warm and wet at the back of her head. She was bleeding badly, and he could practically smell the copperish scent of her blood. Gar tore a portion of his uniform off to stem the flow of her blood with it.

Gritting his teeth in rage, he turned his head to see who had caused this. It was….

_HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Oh well. Stay tuned for Chapter Four!_


	4. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely DO NOT own any of the Teen Titans characters. So don't sue me.

**Summary: **A little insight on the Rae/BB relationship. Beastboy asks Rae out on a date. Will things go as planned? Or will memories come back to haunt them? Find out!

Two pairs of long, mechanical legs towered over the carnival grounds, while a crazed snicker came from a small figure who seemed to be controlling them. Blasts of bright pink blew up game stalls and rides, issuing panicked screams from the crowds of carnival goers.

The Hive Five.

Jinx spotted the little green changeling, and strode towards him, blasting objects away with her hexes. "Well well, if it isn't the dumb snotface and his emo girlfriend", she sneered, and guffaws came from the figures behind her which were See-More, Mammoth, and Gizmo, who had returned to his original form.

"Couldn't have said it better myself", grinned the little genius jerk.

Beastboy stood directly in front of Raven's limp figure.

"Get outta my way!" Beastboy screamed, almost frantically.

"Hah! And you think we're gonna take orders from a stinking piece of toilet flush? Fat chance, boogerboy!" Gizmo rose in the air, propelled by a pair of mechanical wings. A couple of missiles shot out from them, and blew up at the spot where Beastboy had been standing.

When the smoke cleared, Gar was nowhere in sight.

"WHAT! Where did he go?" Everybody was just as puzzled as See-More was at that time.

A deafening screech was heard above them. The Hive looked up, and saw a green pterodactyl making its escape, with a dark-haired girl safe in its clutches.

"See-More! Sic 'em!"

The air was filled with the boy's optic blasts as See-More tried to hit the agile reptile, but to no avail.

"Useless crud! _I'll_ do it!"

Several missiles sped towards the animal with deadly accuracy.

It was a direct hit. Beastboy was knocked out of the air and plunged down. But just mere seconds from the impact, Gar morphed into a gorilla and cradled Raven in his arms.

_KERBLAM._

The emerald gorilla rose from the ground and turned around, only to be hit with a heavy blow to his face.

_WHAM!_

Beastboy's nose crunched. Blood spattered everywhere, but his attacker was merciless. Again and again, Mammoth rained punches on the beast, but Gar stayed his ground, and the only sound coming from his were the anguished roars of pain.

The herculean Hive member was enraged, his face red with anger. "Why-won't-you-fight-_back!_" Each word he shouted ended with a hit to Beastboy, who had unwittingly been forced to morph back into human form.

"STOP IT!"

The command came not from Beastboy, but from the pink-haired girl behind Mammoth.

"But.."

"Stop hurting him."

Confused, Mammoth retreated, leaving a bleeding changeling in his wake.

Jinx glared at Gar's battered form. "Why won't you fight back, stupid? Answer me!"

Beastboy stood up, his face wet with not only blood, but tears, which were beginning to wash the dirt away from his cheeks. "Look at her", he muttered, raising his arms which still held the unconscious telepath. "LOOK AT HER!"

The Hive Five were silent.

"I need to get her to a hospital, dammit! She's injured, and she's not gonna wake up unless I do something! And yet", cried Beastboy, his lips shaking with grief and anger, "-yet you're all standing here, without a care in the world, whether she lives or not, I don't think any of you freaking idiots care, do you! I've lost a person I loved before, and I'm not going to let it happen again! You hear me? You HEAR ME!"

Garfield paused, breathing hard. "So please – just let me go." His voice broke, and the tears fell hard and fast.

It was a long, silent moment, punctuated only by Beastboy's sorrowful cries.

"Pitiful. There's no fun in beating a wreck like you. Let's get out of here, guys."

Jinx led the way, and the rest of the Hive Five followed her.

Beastboy gazed at the hospital floor, his face emotionless. But the same couldn't have possibly been said for what was going on in his head at that time. In the light of what had just happened that night, the white, gleaming hospital floor seemed so oddly surreal. Looking up, he noticed a clock on the opposite wall. It read 11.30. He'd been there for about two hours, and still no news.

Gar let out a great, shuddering breath, and covered his face with his gloved hands. He swore to himself he'd never let another person slip away like that. Like Terra did. And yet, he'd been unable to protect Raven.

"Why didn't you come for me, Beastboy?"

Terra's face appeared before him. Her face was dejected, sorrowful.

"Terra…I couldn't."

Her expression changed from depression to a sneering, cruel face. "Hah. Then how on Earth did you manage to save _her? _Or have I lost my importance?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Fancy that, Beastboy! Wasting your tears over some stupid goth bitch!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"Beastboy, are you okay?"

Garfield's eyes snapped open. Robin was bending over him, wearing a look of deep concern.

Cyborg was standing next to him. "Yeah, dude. You were thrashing about in your sleep like some kind of madman."

Beastboy's eyes widened in anxiety. "Raven! Is she okay?"

"Friend Raven is well, but she is still deep in sleep", said Starfire, coming over to Robin's side. "Perhaps you might want to see her?"

Beastboy peered through the glass panel of the ward door. There was Raven, asleep on a hospital bed.

"I think we'd better wait for you outside. Go ahead, Gar." After Robin urged the rest of the team away from the door, Beastboy went in. Spotting a vacant chair, he carried it next to Raven's bed and sat down.

Silence followed, to be punctuated only by the quiet beepings of the machines near her. She looked so beautiful even as she slept. His eyes travelled upwards, and stopped at the gauze bandaged around her head. A pang of guilt swept through him.Beastboy took hold of Raven's hand, and slipped his fingers between hers.

"I wasn't going to let history repeat itself", said Gar, his voice going soft. "I've always liked you Raven. When Terra came into the scene, I only went for her because…because she was smeone who could express how she felt. Let out her hidden feelings. Well, now I know she _did_ hide something. But after that, I realised how painful it had to be for you – feeling so trapped, unable to really…_chill_. Now I know you're worth more than a million of Terra. And you're hurt because I screwed up, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, Raven, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, Raven, because I love - I love you."

"Do you really mean that, Beastboy?"

He looked up, and once more, found himself gazing into her dark blue eyes, which were now moist with tears.

"Every word."

Gar gave a small gasp of surprise as he was pulled forward. Their lips met, and Beastboy wrapped his arms around Raven, wanting the moment to last forever.

"That's kinda sweet, Beastboy, but visiting hours' almost over and Raven should really get some sleep right now."

Beastboy froze. Pulling away from Raven, he saw the grinning faces of Robin, Cyborg and Starfire right behind.

"G-guys! You promised to wait outside!"

"What the…This is private!"

"Dudes! Not cool!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A couple of pillows flew over to where the three titans were and repeatedly whacked them. "Too late, Lovergirl! We heard everything", laughed a smirking Cyborg.

"Your darling's confession…"

"And your smooch!"

"Though it was rather heartwarming", said Starfire, with a slightly dreamy look on her face.

Beastboy grinned amid his now crimson face. Though the secret was out, he really didn't care. Because now they knew.

He _did _love her.


End file.
